Babysitting the Brats
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [hints of yaoi] Atobe has to what? Take care of his younger cousins? What do you mean angels? Great, the team is coming too! What more? Hiyoshi chibi is out to take over the world!


Babysitting the Brats

* * *

"Ore-sama has to what?" Atobe cried in disbelief.

"Yes Keigo, you heard me. You have to take care of Kisa-chan and Miyu-chan for the day until your aunt comes back." His mother said.

"Ore-sama has to what?" He cried again.

His mother just about had it, she sighed. "Keigo, please don't be so surprised. I am having a hard time already with the company and I want you to take care of your little cousins. You're Atobe Keigo, step up to the plate and be a man!"

"What? Why me, mother? Why can't it be my other cousins or... or hire a baby sitter! Ore-sama has a team to deal with too!"

His mother gave Atobe a stern look, "Keigo, your aunt asked for you because she thought you can handle it. If you can't then I guess I'll just have to ask your aunt to ask someone else. She believed in you so much. I guess just because of your little tennis team, you have to disappoint her so much."

"Fine...Ore-sama will do it!" Taking care of two small kids isn't much trouble, right? Of course, this is ATOBE'S COUSINS we're talking about.

"Great, they will come tomorrow at twelve; don't worry about them too much. They are just angels!"

"Somehow Ore-sama doesn't think they are angels..." Atobe muttered. Oh, how right he was... Tomorrow is the last day of Atobe's world.

* * *

Two small girls got off the limo along with a young lady. One of the girls looked similar to Atobe; she had short gray-ish hair and had brown eyes. One could've guessed that the girl is his sister, but no, the girl is his cousin. The other had long brown-ish hair with a hint of gray. Her eyes were the same as Atobe's.

The young woman, who was Atobe's aunt, pointed to the short haired girl, "This is Kisa, and this," She pointed to the long haired one, "she is Miyu. Say hello to your older cousin, Keigo, girls."

The brown haired one, Miyu, waved and said a shy hello.

The short haired one, Kisa, just stared at Atobe.

"Kisa, say hello to Keigo. Mommy's going to leave soon."

Kisa turned to her mother, "Mother, onii-san is so ugly!"

Atobe twitched. "W-what?"

Her mother chuckled, "Now, now, Kisa, don't be so mean to Keigo. You have to stay with him for the day." She faced Atobe, "I trust you with my kids, Keigo. Please don't let me down."

Atobe bowed, "Ore-sama would be glad to take care of them." Then he added silently to himself, "Even _if_ one of them is a brat."

Kisa and Miyu's mother gave them both a kiss and got back on the limo. After the limo was out of sight, the three looked at each other.

Atobe cleared his throat, "First off, I want you to know that my team members are coming, also--"

Kisa interrupted, "Onii-san is ugly!" She cried.

Miyu covered her sister's mouth, "Sorry, Kisa always says the randomest things... she doesn't mean it!"

Atobe was going to command something to the two but suddenly a bus came by the road. "They're here. That was fast. Got to tip that driver." He said to himself.

The door opened, Oshitari stepped out. Then Gakuto, after him was Hiyoshi, then Kabaji carrying Jiroh, then Choutaro, and finally Shishido.

"Ah, so you guys arrived. Excuse Ore-sama for saying this, but he was expecting you all to come so early."

"What? I woke up this early for nothing?" Shishido cried.

"Shishido-san, please." Choutaro said.

"Before we go one, Ore-sama would like to say that he has two young ladies over. They are Ore-sama's cousins. They are Kisa and Miyu." Atobe said. He let the regulars see the girls, only Miyu was there.

"I thought you said, 'COUSINS.' Where is the other COUSIN?" Gakuto asked.

"Hey mister, you're cool!" Kisa exclaimed. Everyone turned around to Shishido.

"Hey kid, get away from me." Shishido said.

A maid stepped out of the house, "Keigo-sama, the courts are cleaned and are ready for your training." She bowed and walked away.

"Alright team, we're going to train. Shishido, stop attacking Ore-sama's cousin." Atobe ordered. "Kabaji, leave Jiroh on a bench so he can sleep."

"Usu." Kabaji replied.

"I wasn't attacking your cousin! You idiot of a captain! Can't you clearly see that your cousin is going crazy over me?" Shishido cried.

"Shishido-san, why don't we get inside first and then we can figure things out later?" Choutaro said; trying to calm his doubles partner down.

* * *

**After practice...**

"Here you go Shishido-kun." Kisa said, hold up a towel.

Shishido looked creeped out, "Thank you?" He cautiously took the towel. Hey, you can never be too careful! She's ATOBE'S cousin.

"Shishido-san! Here!" Choutaro handed him a water bottle.

Shishido smiled at Choutaro, "Thanks."

"Kisa, there you are. Ore-sama has been looking all over!"

"Oi! Atobe! That kid just did a flip like Gakuto! COOL!" Jiroh said, running to his captain. Somehow, he tripped and fell on his face.

Shishido looked at Jiroh, who was still on the ground. "Hmm, looks like Atobe has to take care of him too." He snickered. "Good luck."

"Hey Atobe! Your cousins are so better than you! She can do a flip because I, Mukahi Gakuto-sama, taught her! Watch this Yuushi!" He did a back flip. Miyu tried to copy and did a back flip, just not as great according to Gakuto.

"Looks like you have to take care of Gakuto, Oshitari." Shishido snickered, "You guys are so pathetic! Choutaro can take care of himself! Isn't that right?"

Hiyoshi felt left out, he was awesome too! Why didn't he have some odd sidekick? Why didn't he have a kid copying everything he does? Why is left out? Why are there so many questions?

Chibi-Hiyoshi appeared again! "Don't worry Wakashi! We can rule the world! RULE THE WORLD!!!! YAY!" He cheered. "Rule the world! Rule the world!"

"Shut up." He mentally told his Chibi self. If he said it out loud he would be known as a crazy guy.

"Great, instead of two, Ore-sama has to take care of four!" Atobe sighed; sometimes he wondered why he became captain. But then again, he _does_ get to see Jiroh changing.

"Gah! Yuushi! I hit my head against a tree!"

"Ow...that hurt..." Jiroh said rubbing his head.

"Onii-san is too ugly! I'm going to be Shishido-kun's cousin!"

"Mukahi-san, are you alright?" Miyu asked.

"RULE THE WORLD!" Hiyoshi-chibi cried.

"Mukahi-sempai! Jiroh-sempai! Are you all alright?" Choutaro asked.

"Ore-sama needs a vacation..."

"Gakuto, you have to be more careful." Yuushi said.

"I hate today. We didn't get much training! Your cousins are brats." Shishido complained.

* * *

"So, Kisa, Miyu, how was your day?" Their mother asked after the day was over.

"It was cool, mommy!" The two replied.

"Keigo, you did a great job! Next time I need your help, I'll be sure to ask."

Atobe was a mess, "Ah...yes...Please come again..." He mumbled.

That day was one of the worst. EVER.

In the end, Gakuto went home with an ice pack tied to his head. He kept complaining that it would mess up his head. Yuushi went home while getting a million calls and messages from Gakuto about his head problem. Jiroh went to see Marui. Kabaji decided to go home and see his sister **(1)**. Shishido went to train with Choutaro.

Hiyoshi... let's say... no one remembered him, he's still locked in the tennis courts. Poor, poor guy. His head is driving him crazy as much as him being locked up.

"Rule the world, Wakashi! We will rule the world one day!" Cheered Chibi Hiyoshi.

* * *

**After notes:**

**(1):** Watch Atobe's Big Gift. Kabaji's sister was getting married, if I watched it correctly...

Yes, Chibi-Hiyoshi is trying to rule the world. Why? Because he's awesome. You know you can't deny his adorableness.


End file.
